eaw_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Devan Dubian
Career Dubian Rehmanir Junnaid (Born February 26th, 1993), better known as Dubian, is an Middle-Eastern Professional e-wrestler who has been in several different e-federations. He is mostly known for being a solid mid-carder in every promotion. Throughout his career, Dubian has been recognized by his cockiness and his determination to wrestle and fly. Looking at Professional Highflyers inspired Dubian to become One. Anytime, You see Dubian; He will be most likely in the Air. Dubian is More known for coming into Feds and becoming to be one of the Biggest Superstars in the Company. Dubian is Currently signed to E-Federations like Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Being Under the Brand Voltage '''as an also Mid Carder.Or, Feds like '''Kamikaze Pro Wrestling '''which currently Inspire him to be a Better Wrestler; A Better Flyer. Dubian is known to be in more E-Federations but which are never acknowledged. Dubian is also to be founded in '''Elite Wrestling Entertaiment, where he helps the Owner of EWE become a Fed to be put in the History Books. Other than EAW, KPW or EWE, Dubian can also be found in one of his Former Feds Dark Revolution Wrestling, Currently Owned by TRDD. But most likely where you would find Dubian is in the Gym Flying. 'Yahoo Answers' Dubian had originally started of in the Yahoo Answers. He started going to the Yahoo Answers, Frequently Answering questions at Random Times. Then Dubian had become more addicted to Y!A, And would come on every day to Yahoo Answers. He was an original fan of Wrestling but would not expose it. Till he had seen that there was an Wrestling Section where as he could fit in with others. Around Late 2008, Dubian then started to view Wrestling Questions and in no time, Dubian had now been addicted to the Wrestling Section now. He originally started of with a John Morrison picture-base, Being a Fan of his for Years. He had no idea as to what his name will be till he came with an Original name that had never been used before. Which was "Dubian", Where as he still uses that name Today. Dubian had become known in the Wrestling Section where as he everyday would Answer Questions. By time, he had become to be known as the John Morrison's Number 1 Fan as where he knew everything there was about John Morrison. Dubian then experienced something as he saw a question that had said "Sign Ups". Dubian had never knew what an E-Federation was till he saw an E-Fed called YWWA, Originally owned by Pyscho Dude. He had acknowledged that Famous Y!A Users and Top Contributors had joined, So Dubian gave YWWA a chance and looked around YWWA for a while. After Months of Looking, Dubian finally stated that he will join YWWA. Dubian started to make great friends and got along with the People in YWWA. Finally in March 2010, Dubian had made his debut in YWWA and the World of E-Federations had opened up for Dubian. 'Yahoo World Wrestling Association' ﻿Dubian had been waiting for this opportunity finally, And in late March he had got it. Dubian had debuted on YWWA , Teaming with Straight Edge Suicide to take on Team known as Hitlist. Dubian did not have as much experience like other superstars, But as time grew, So did Dubian's Career. After almost a Month of trying to Win the Tag Titles, Dubian thought it was time to move on. So he did, Betraying his Partner Straight Edge Suicide and eventually getting him Fired, then Dubian had went on to Bigger things and his own single career. But it was Unfortunately a wrong move that Dubian had taken. Dubian's career had start slipping till Dubian yet again was introduced to another Tag Team Partner. Named Big Mike. But probably Tag Teams were made for Dubian as he was not pulling Wins after Win and after a short while, Dubian and Mike had been holding the YWWA Tag Titles. After a Few Feuds with Hitlist, Mike had given up on YWWA forever. And after a few months in Single Career without Mike, Dubian also thought that it was to give up his boots from YWWA, Which Apparently At last; He did. 'Dark Championship Wrestling' Dubian then after YWWA had bound to come back to Y!A, Not long till he met Dark Championship Wrestling. Dark Championship Wrestling, Owned by Dark Demon was a Federation that had Started in Yahoo Answers which Dubian had originally joined months after. Dubian didn't get to see much in DCW as it ended very shortly after Dubian had joined DCW. Dubian only got to meet his First Match on DCW, Against Justin Windgate and Hades The Hellraiser which he couldn't the victory out of. But shortly before Dubian's Second Match, Dark Championship Wrestling had Ended and Died Forever. 'Dark Revolution Wrestling' Dark Revolution Wrestling was Shortly Created after Dark Championship Wrestling's Death. Dubian had joined DRW now, And had faced of against Lochy McKenzie in his Debut. Which he eventually bound to beat. Later in 2 weeks, He had faced of against former DCW Legends, Sharpshooter and Deadman 4 Life which he eventually couldn't beat but could put on a Good Show for. Weeks had gone by till Dubian had found himself another Partner to become a Tag Team with. Dubian now was teaming with Prasdana, Now known as The Drunken Doni. Naming themselves The eXtreme Heroes. The eXtreme Heroes were on a roll pulling some wins early and were entered into a contest as to who will face each other for the DRW Tag Team Championships. The eXtreme Heroes surprising everybody had won every match that came along in there way and finally faced Dorin and Suicidal D in the Finals for the DRW Tag Team Championships at All Out Warfare. Which The eXtreme Heroes had lost due to humiliating Doni's Action leading them to a break up. Dubian's Career had become an Fall Down After that. In no time, Dark Demon, Who was tired of the stress in Owning the company, passed it on to TRDD and Moongoose McQueen, who saw it best to Ignore Previous Bookings and start fresh once again. Which Eventually led for Dubian to leave for a while, But is set to return on March 11th, 2011. Really eXtreme Wrestling Really eXtreme Wrestling was also one of Dubian's First Feds originally Founded and Owned by Simply Edgehead along the Help of Blood Now known as the Pentacle. Dubian had joined ReW in Late October of 2010, But originally did not Debut till around the Middle of November. Then, Dubian had debuted in a Tag Team Match against Damage Inc. Which apparently he had lost, Then Dubian went on to face couple few more matches before meeting Storm Lightning in a Match which didn't also turn out well for Dubian being ended in matter of Seconds. Shortly After, Dubian had left ReW for a Break Injury with no Notice. Dubian had Surprisingly come back at Starting of January, on Disaster where he had attacked the ReW Champion, The Bolt and had defeated one of his Alliances. Proving his Dominance. Dubian then was entered into the ReW Special Free Per View, Winners Whiplash where Dubian had entered 18th and was 3rd last to be Eliminated from the Battle Royal, Eliminating 6 Superstars including the ReW World Champion, Marq "The Bolt" Banks. Disproving and Shocking Everybody. Dubian later in the week was entered into a Tournament for the Winner to face Marq "The Bolt" Banks at Natural Shock for the ReW World Championship, Where Dubian was put against Storm Lightning in the First Round where Dubian could get his Revenge and Pull the Victory. But Sadly, Due to Misunderstandings between Simply Edgehead and The Blood, Really eXtreme Wrestling had died. And Kamikaze Pro Wrestling was Born. Kamikaze Pro Wrestling Kamikaze Pro Wrestling was a company imported not long after Really Extreme Wrestling was depearted. It was established by the ReW's former Co-Owner Mr. Blood also known as the The Pentacle and one of ReW's precent Hall of Famers, Infamous Anderson. He yet to debut in early February on KPW's first show in one of the two brands who went by the name Outburst. He was ready and set for his journey in KPW as his first match gazed upon him against 11 other members of the roster including over hall of famers, legends and rookies. He headed into this match clueless against 11 other people in a Battle Royal as the last 6 would move on to the next tournament. He startled everybody and remained one of the 6 people as he went on to face Infamous Anderson next week in the second round with yet an another victory. As Dubian went further, his hopes went higher; his dreams were flier and his fans were anymonous. It was a stunner but now he was booked for what might have been the ultimate superior match in his career as he would take on Brett Battery and Storm Lightning at the first ever Free-Per-View Natural Shock for the KPW World Heavyweight Championship. In extended weeks, Dubian walked out to the ring every week and proved why he was worthy of that shot; one of the match even being Mr. CT vs Infamous Anderson, Winner would be added to WHC match at Natural Shock but unlucky for them, Dubian won again. Dubian was probably proving himself as the expanded threat walking into this match with an undefeated streak but Natural Shock, lastly; it was here. Dubian, Bret and Storm put on what could be called the most 'phemonen' match in KPW history but regardless, at the end; Dubian prevailed up high with his Championship. Dubian held in tears as he stood up tall with a prestigous title over his shoulder. His glory wouldn't last that long as the 10 goon gang run out with the leadership of Speedy and the accompany of Hurricane Hawk, Alexander Da Vinci and 7 other people thrashing anything they say. They decimated Bret and Storm and at last, extirpated Dubian through his last breath. It was unknown why so until the next week where Dubian, the new World Champ was teamed up against yet another new champ in this company, Suicidal D as they took on the two top dogs from the gang, Alexander Da Vinci and Hurricane Hawk. It was unfortunately not the best night for Dubian as he probably took his first loss in mild of weeks but knowing he didn't get pinned left him with a glory. It was later announced that Alexander Da Vinci himself would take on Dubian for the KPW World Heavyweight Champion but not soon enough as long before, this was yet an another drop for yet an another company as they took wild turns and in a milisecond, this company was yet an another to be expunged. Extreme Answers Wrestling Extreme Answers Wrestling; a company that ran for three years straight successfully. Dubian was roaming around when the jackpot hit him. Dubian knew exactly what company he wanted to go next to and the answer was Extreme Answers Wrestling. Dubian stuck around for the first ever Free Per View, No Regards; not a week later before he would join in himself. He would use the name Devan inspired by his own guide, Evan Bourne. He was going to name himself, 'Devan Dubian' and at last, this young mans wait had came to an end. After finishing up with his promo; he would be up against Johnny Extreme on both there debuts. Dubian won his debut match against Johnny Extreme and later as he would take on 4-5 other rookies in the upcoming weeks before being placed on Showdown. On his Showdown debut, he would take on Drew McKillin, MA Beast, Alejandro Ariel, Dan Hardy in a Battle Royal as it came to an upset ending where Dubian was handed of the ring by MA Beast as one of the last three people standing. It wasn't long before Devan Dubian was traded to EAW's newest arriving brand, Voltage. Out of the 14 people drafted to Voltage; Devan was one of them. At January 14th on Voltages' Debut, Devan Dubian would take on the former Tag-Team Champion, Mr. Blood. In a upset; Devan did not hold the victory at the end of the night. Dubian went on to face prior Voltage members and even had a little distant feud against DJ Styles. When Reckless Wiring came, Devan was put into a poll against 4 other roster members on who was to win would face Jason Cage at Reckless Wiring for the Elite Championship. As a Fan Favorite; he wasn't surprised that he was the winner. Devan was set up for his FPV debut but not just ready enough to knock down Jason Cage as he would retain his Elite Championship. Devan would later team up with former opponent, DJ Styles to take on Starrstan but in a surprising twist; Starr had provided a oppurtunity to Devan and Styles. A team that would dominant throughout this whole EAW roster and proclaim themselves as the best stable of all time. A promise they Indeed came through as they defeated any soul that came in there way. After a few strucks, DJ Styles was injuired bad and not long before he was released. Devan alongside 5 people; Superior Quality, Mr. Blood, Alex Anderson, Sick Drake Blake, Chris Hessian were put into one match for the New Breed Champion. After a time-keeping and brutual match, it came down to Devan and Hessian both pinning themselves. Neither of them won as Matt Daniels came out and announced them the Co-New Breed Champions and it wouldn't be long till Starr would announce Hessian as the new recruit of Team Starr after DJ Styles' departure. Dubian and Hessian would team-up in the next few weeks taking on particular tag teams like Damage Inc. and others as Starr was on the hunt for the Elite Championship. They even teamed up against two other Tag Teams for a number one contendership for the Tag Team Titles; even being unsuccesful, they left a statement. It wasn't long before they pushed themselves into a feud with Power and Speedy, relentlessly feuding with them for a matter of time, It would be Devan and Hessian vs Power and Speedy at Pain for Pride; EAWs' Biggest FPV for all titles meaning if one person was to pin another, he would equipt the title. Devan, Hessian, Power and Speedy all put on a glorious match but at the end, Devan was the one to steal and capture the victory as he claimed himself as the new EAW National Extreme Champion. After Pain for Pride 4 was over, Team Starr was drifting apart ever since Devan claimed himself to be the best of Team Starr and what not. After weeks of arguing, Starr and Hessian teamed up one Dynasty exclsuive to take down Devan Dubian and his team partner for the night, Speedy. Team Starr was nevermore as Hessian was drafted to Showdown and Starr and Devan were split apart. Hessian eventually challenged Devan for the sole ownership for the New Breed Championship at Midsummer Masscarre in a Ladders match and which Devan was unsuccesful to recapture. Devan headed back to Voltage as the National Extreme Champion as he took on his prior mentor, Starrstan on his week back in a Street Fight. Dubian had the upperhand going into this match with already two victories over Starrstan and it wasn't long till Devan pinned Starr to get his third victory. Alex Anderson being Devans number one contender for his championship after defeating Mr. Blood would feud with Devan after; throwing some vicial and unseen attacks behind Devan. A Dynasty after No Regards, Devan would have to defend his National Extreme championship against Alex in a Tables match and like before, Devan was yet again unsuccesful leaving himself titleless. Dubian would go on with his EAW career after he would take on the newest Elite Champion, Kawajai. In E-Feds Finishing Moves: * Air Bourne (Shooting-Star Press; Main Finisher, Displayed correctly by Evan Bourne) * Round the World (Roundhouse Kick; Sometimes can be followed by Spinning Back Kick, Displayed by CM Punk) * Face of Dubai (Pele Kick; Displayed by AJ Styles) Signature Moves: #Superkick # Springboard Dropkick # Flying Thrust Kick # Suicide Dive # Springboard Moonsault # Capoeira/Spinning Hook # Snap DDT # Enzuigiri # Underarm Snap STO # Cloverleaf # Corkscrew 630 Splash # Standing 450 Nicknames: The Best Bourne Highflyer in the World The Premium Fortune The Self-Absorbed Dubai Prodigy Championships And Accomplishments Extreme Answers Wrestling Co-New Breed Champion with Chris Hessian (1-time) National Extreme Champion (1-time) Rising Star of the Week (Week 64) Elite Wrestling Entertainment EWE Owner/Writer (2010) Defeated Prince of Phenomenal and Dorin at Night of Elite 2011 h/ the 1-0 Streak (2011) Last EWE Hall of Famer (2011) Kamikaze Pro Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion (1-time) (2011) YWSE 2.0 ''' YWSE Tag Team Champion w/ Straight Edge Suicide (2-times) (2010) '''World Classic Wrestling WCW Tag Team Champion w/ SCSA (1-time) (2010) WCW TV Champion (First Ever) (1-time) (2010)